Tú eres así y eres perfecta para mi
by princesa-neko-chan
Summary: Sakuno es enviada a Gakuen Alice y conocerá nuevos amigos, ¿qué pasará con los viejos amigos? ¿Sakuno estará conforme con la decisión de su abuela?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno he auí una historia que me ha venido a la cabeza en mis momento de loquera n.n**

 **Aclaraciones: He cambado algunas cosas de gakuen alice como que Mikan nunca se fue, por lo tanto nunca perdió sus alice, nunca fue transferida a la clase de habilidades peligrosas entre otras cosas que se verán más adelante.**

 **Disclaimer: Ni Gakuen Allice o Prince of tennis me pertenecen, solo la historia.**

 **~Disfruten~**

* * *

Una mañana más empezaba en Japón donde las calles se empezaban a llenar de gente que iniciaban su rutina del día, entre ellos se encuentra Sakuno Ryuzaki, una niña de doce años, de cabello castaño, ojos rojizos y un poco baja estatura que acababa de entrar en la escuela secundaria Seishun Gakuen, se le veía ir por las calles caminando tranquila. Al llegar a la escuela se dirigió hacia su salón donde al llegar se encontró con su mejor amiga Tomoka Osakada, una chica muy entusiasta, cabello castaño corto ue llevaba sujeto en dos coletas.

-¡Ohayo Sakuno! –le llamó su amiga

-Ohayo Tomo-chan –le devolvió el saludo sentándose en su lugar frente a su amiga

-nee Sakuno recuerda que el sábado es el partido de tenis. Nos vemos en las canchas callejeras para irnos juntas

-hai, ¿a qué hora?

-mmm, bueno el partido empieza a las 10:00am así que nos vemos a las 9:00am para llegar temprano y tener un buen lugar donde Ryoma-sama pueda ver mi pancarta de él –le dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

-jeje –a Sakuno solo le salió una gotita en la cabeza al oír el plan de su amiga

Después de unos minutos más de conversar llegó el profesor dando inicio a unas tediosas clases. Así pasó el día lento y aburrido hasta que la campana de la salida sonó haciendo que varios suspiraran de alivio. Sakuno y Tomoka se dirigían a la entrada cuando de repente llegaron unos extraños hombres vestidos de negro y con lentes de sol, tomaron a Sakuno de cada brazo para alzarla y hacer que entrara en un coche negro. Mientras que a lo lejos e veía a Sumire con una sonrisa torcida mientras apretaba la mano de un hombre vestido igual que los anteriores. Tomoka no pudo soportar la actitud de la entrenadora y hecha una furia se dirigió hacia ella.

-¿¡cómo es posible que vea como secuestran a su nieta y usted este tan tranquila y sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado!? –le gritó sin importarle que esta fuera una maestra y aún se encontraran dentro de la escuela

-ese no es tu asunto mocosa –le dijo mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba a Osakada despectivamente

-¡claro que es mi asunto! ¡Sakuno es mi amiga!

-bueno si tanto quieres saber la he mandado a donde pertenece, a un internado para fenómenos –dijo con una sonrisa sádica

-¿¡Cómo!?

-así es esa pequeña fenómeno ya no será más una carga para mi

-¡usted no puede hacer eso! –gritó ya roja por la furia Tomoka

-claro que puedo, desde que la salud de mi querida hija volvió a recaer y me nombró su tutora temporal. Si tan sólo no hubiera nacido esa bastarda mi hija no se encontraría así. Todo es culpa de esa mutante –dijo escupiendo las palabras –lo único bueno es que me pagan por mantenerla alejada de mi

-¿de qué está hablando? ¡Al menos dígame a donde la vendió! –grito ya exasperada Tomoka

-como dudo que puedas hacer algo para rescatarla te lo diré, la envié a Gakuen Alice –y sin más se marchó a las canchas de tennis

 **Mientras tanto con Sakuno…**

-¿Q-Quiénes son y a dónde me llevan? –preguntó asustada Sakuno

-tranquila no te haremos daño sólo te llevamos a Gakuen Alice –le explicó un hombre rubio –bueno, déjame presentarme mi nombre es Narumi Anju y seré tu profesor en la academia, también se me ha encargado responderte cualquier duda que tengas

-¿P-Por qué me llevan a esa escuela?

-bueno verás Gakuen Alice es una academia para quienes poseen habilidades especiales como las tuyas, ahí les llamamos alice tanto a las habilidades como a las persona que lo portan ahí se clasifican según lo poderoso del alice con tipo de estrellas y son cinco; os sin estrella, estrella simple, doble estrella, triple estrella y estrella especial. Y también según tu tipo de estrella junto con tus notas son los privilegios que se te dan.

-¿C-cómo saben que yo tengo esos poderes?

-tu abuela nos contactó

-debí imaginármelo –dijo viendo hacia sus manos haciendo que el flequillo ocultara u mirada –sabe, nunca le agradé a mi abuela, aunque en público me tratara bien hacía de mi vida un infierno cuando me quedaba a solas con ella. –le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Después de aquella confesión Narumi ni Sakuno volvieron a hablar hasta que llegaron a la academia.

-Sakuno-chan debemos ir a que evalúen tu alice con el director de la escuela primaria y te digan que rango eres, además de que te llevaré a tu dormitorio –empezó a explicarle Narumi –así que empezaras mañana tus clases, por cierto estarás en el grupo B de la escuela primaria, aquí los clasificamos por edades, hasta que cumplas los 13 podrás regresar a secundaria

-e-entiendo

Después de unos minutos más conduciendo llegaron al edificio de la escuela primaria, donde Narumi llevó a Sakuno hasta lo que parecía ser un salón

-Bien Sakuno-chan, yo no voy a poder entrar contigo, solo haz lo que te pidan y no tienes de que preocuparte todo saldrá bien, bueno ahora entra –dijo dándole un empujoncito para después cerrar la puerta.

La sala era medio circular y sin ventanas, pero con bastante iluminación gracias a varias lámparas colocadas en la pared y el techo, junto con cámaras y bocinas.

-Ryuzaki Sakuno –escuchó la voz de un hombre –dinos tu alice

-h-hai –respondió dudosa –m-mi alice es detener el tiempo, copiar el de los demás e identificar a las personas que lo tienen –después de esto hubo un silencio prolongado

-bien, ¿podrías hacer una demostración de los dos primeros que mencionaste?

-h-hai, pero ¿qué quiere que haga para mostrarlos?

-del piso aparecerá una mesa con varios objetos solo tendrás un segundo para cambiarlos todos de lugar, así que tendrás que usar tu alice para detener el tiempo

Y justo como le habían dicho desde el suelo empezó a salir la mesa con varios objetos

-bien ¿preparada?

-hai

-entonces, ¡ahora!

En cuanto Sakuno escucho la última frase usó su alice y empezó a cambiar todos los objetos. Cuando terminó dejó que el tiempo continuara.

-bien, ahora la segunda prueba, tráiganlo –dicho eso entró un chico de unos doce años cabello negro, ojos rojos, usaba aretes en cada oreja, usaba un suéter negro y se podía ver el cuello de su camisa blanca, un pantalón corto rojo a cuadros y unas botas negras que le llegaban a la rodilla.

-bien, tienes que copiar el alice de él

-h-hai

Sakuno se fijó en el chico que estaba delante de ella e inmediatamente extendió sus manos y vio que sostenía llamas

-ya veo –dijo viendo sus manos -tu poder es el de hacer fuego

El chico al ver que la chica imitó su alice solo abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa ya que era la primera vez que veía ese alice.

-bien, puedes retirarte Hyuga –dicho esto el chico se marchó –ahora Ryuzaki serás estrella especial, tu tipo es habilidad peligrosa. Eso es todo puedes retirarte –al igual que el chico se marchó y al salir se encontró con Narumi esperándola.

\- y ¿qué tal te fue? –le preguntó a la chica

-s-supongo que bien, m-me dijeron que soy estrella especial y mi tipo es de habilidad peligrosa, p-por cierto sensei ¿Qué es eso de habilidad peligrosa?

-bueno, aparte del rango de estrellas también se clasifican los alice por tipos en total son cinco: predisposición o latente son los que tienen los aice más normales por decirlo así, por ejemplo volar, leer mentes, o vista de rayos x son algunos ejemplos

-o sea que son alice como los poderes de un superhéroe

-exacto, los de habilidad técnica son como los científicos experimentan y crean cosas, los de habilidad somática o activa son los que usan feromonas o pueden cambiar su cuerpo. Por ejemplo yo tengo el alice de feromona humanas y con él puedo "cautivar" a las personas.

-entonces ¿es como si los enamorara?

-más o menos, bueno siguen los de habilidad especial, son los que no entran en las demás categorías, como por ejemplo hay una chica en secundaria que puede multiplicarse, el profesor de esa clase puede viajar en el tiempo, en fin hay varios alice ahí, se podría decir que son los más únicos. Y la última es la clase peligrosa, a la que fuiste asignada; independientemente de si tu alice sea de alguna de las categorías anteriores si creen que puede llegar a dañar a alguna persona te mandan a esa clase –finalizó el profesor.

-e-entiendo –dijo un poco cabizbaja

-bueno dejando eso de lado te llevaré a los dormitorios ahora que te han asignado tu rango de estrella

Ambos salieron del edificio y se dirigieron a otro que estaba un poco más retirado. Y era casi del mismo tamaño que el edificio de primaria.

-bien Sakuno-chan estos son los dormitorios de primaria tu nueva habitación debería de estar por aquí –colocó un dedo en su barbilla como si eso lo ayudara a recordar -¡ah! Ya recordé es por aquí sígueme –dijo guiándola por los pasillos.

Llegaron a una puerta de madera que tenía colgado un letrero en blanco. Al entrar Sakuno vio una cama enorme al parecer de tamaño matrimonial o un poco más, las sábanas eran de un color lila con detalles blancos, había un enorme ropero donde había tres uniformes, se parecían al del chico que vio hace rato solo que este llevaba una falda y el cuello de la camisa era más largo, una mini sala con televisor, un baño propio, un escritorio con varios libros y lo que parecía su horario; lo que más le llamó la atención fue el balcón que tenía varias flores y la vista daba al edificio en el que estuvo antes.

-listo Sakuno-chan mañana pasaré por ti para llevarte al salón, por cierto tienes que poner tu nombre en el letrero de tu puerta –dijo ya saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Cuando Narumi se fue Sakuno encontró unas maletas al lado de su cama así que la abrió y vio su ropa dentro de estas.

-supongo que la abuela lo tenía planeado desde hace tiempo –mencionó con una sonrisa triste, acto seguido empezó a desempacar.

Cuando terminó ya era bastante tarde así que se fue a bañar para después irse a dormir. Después de todo había sido un día bastante largo. Al día siguiente se levanto temprano y se puso el uniforme. Escuchó que golpeaban a puerta y al abrirla se encontró con un robot que llevaba una charola con un desayuno.

-me han dicho que eres nueva y supuse que no sabías donde estaba el comedor así que te he traído el desayuno. Cuando termines deja los platos en el pasillo –le dijo la robot entregándole la bandeja –por cierto bienvenida –dicho esto se retiró

Sakuno no sabía cómo reaccionar eso había sido bastante raro pero decidió dejarlo pasar, después de todo supuso que habría cosas más raras. Entró a su habitación con la bandeja y desayunó tranquilamente. Terminó justo a tiempo cuando Narumi llegó y ambos se fueron al edificio de la primaria.

-espero que recuerdes el camino para llegar al salón, ah por cierto aquí tienes tu estrella –dijo entregándole una estampa con forma de estrella (de esas que ponen la maestras en el kínder si te portaste bien :3 bueno al menos a mí me daban XD) solo que esta estaba encerrada en un círculo –esto lo tienes que poner en el cuello de tu camisa así se sabrá que rango de estrella tienes

-hai

Después de unos minutos de caminar llegaron al salón y al entrar Sakuno se sorprendió al ver la clase había chicos volando, otro estaba escribiendo en el aire, una chica jugaba con lo que parecían ser hombres de jengibre que caminaban por si solos, entre otros.

-bien minna siéntense –dijo Narumi entrando mientras que Sakuno lo seguía –hoy tenemos una nueva compañera, su nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki –presentó a la joven de trenzas –así que llévense bien con ella, bueno Sakuno-chan puedes sentarte junto a Ruka-kun –señaló a un chico rubio de ojos grises sentado junto al chico de ayer

-h-hai –se dirigió al lugar indicado para tomar asiento

-bueno eso es todo –dijo Narumi yéndose mientras que a Sakuno le salía una gotita en la nuca. De un momento a otro ya toda la clase estaba rodeando a Sakuno

-Ryuzaki-san mucho gusto yo soy Mikan Sakura –se presentó una chica de coletas -y ella es mi amiga Hotaru Imai –dijo jalando a una chica de cabello corto –nee ¿puedo llamarte Sakuno?

-p-por supuesto–respondió con una sonrisa

-en ese caso tu puedes llamarme Mikan

-¿Qué alice tienes? –la primera en preguntar fue Permy

-e-etto yo… -empezó a tartamudear Sakuno

-no me digas que tú tampoco lo sabes –prosiguió Sumire -¿qué es una costumbre entre los nuevos?

-t-te equivocas –dijo Sakuno entrando poco a poco en confianza –mis alice son detener el tiempo, copiar otros alice y ver quien posee alice –después de decir aquello todos quedaron en shock

-¿¡tienes tres alice!? –gritaron todos al unísono

-e-etto hai -dijo cabizbaja

-sugoi Sakuno-chan, nee ¿puedes copiar cualquier alice? –Mikan la miraba con estrellitas en los ojos

-hai

-¿podrías mostrárnoslo?

-e-etto no sé si…-la chica de trenzas estaba dudosa

-vamos, ¿siii? –trató de convencerla Mikan

-Mikan-chan si ella no quiere no podemos hacerla cambiar de opinión –intervino un chico de lentes

-pero iinchou da mucha curiosidad ¿verdad Hotaru? –le preguntó a su amiga ojivioleta, la cual ya se había ido a sentar a su lugar

-e-está bien ¿qué alice quieres que copie? –por fin accedió Sakuno

-bueno, ¿Qué tal el de Permy?

-¡que no me llames así! –Exclamó Sumire –no le hagas caso mi nombre es Sumire Shouda -dijo volteando a ver a Sakuno.

-hai, entonces si me permites -Sakuno se puso de pie y dirigió su mirada a la chica e inmediatamente le salieron orejas y bigotes de gato –valla mis sentidos se agudizaron

-¡sugoi! –exclamaron casi todos al mismo tiempo

Después de un rato donde la mayoría se presentó con Sakuno llegó Misaki-sensei y empezó su clase, seguida de la de jin-jin. Después de estas clases tocaban las de tipo, que por desgracia para Sakuno se daban en diferentes lugares.

-e-etto Mikan-chan ¿dónde queda la clase de habilidades peligrosas? –le preguntó Sakuno un poco avergonzada

-no sé, nunca he ido allí, espera… ¿¡estás en la clase de habilidad peligrosa!? –exclamó Mikan

-e-eto hai

-bueno como te dije nunca he ido a esa clase, pero Natsume está en ella

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Bueno espero les haya gustado y dejen su review :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: solo la historia es mia y blah, blah, blah.**

 **~Disfruten~**

* * *

Bueno como te dije nunca he ido a esa clase, pero Natsume está en ella. Vamos a alcanzarlo –dicho esto jaló a Sakuno fuera del aula para seguir al chico, que por suerte no había ido muy lejos – ¡Natsume! - este al escuchar su nombre detuvo su andar y volteo.

Mikan llegó corriendo mientras aun jalaba a Sakuno como si fuera una cometa y se detuvo a unos poco pasos antes de chocar con el chico del alice de fuego.

-¿qué quieres? –como siempre Natsume y sus "lindos" modos

-nee ¿puedes llevar a Sakuno-chan contigo a la clase de habilidades peligrosas por favor? –le preguntó Mikan con ojos de perrito

-hmp, está bien –dijo reanudando su camino (si, hasta a Natsume le pega duro el amor XD)

-arigato, bueno nos vemos –dijo yéndose la chica de coletas

Después de un rato caminando Sakuno y Natsume llegaron a un salón que parecía bastante tétrico donde había pocas personas. El chico entró y se sentó en una silla alejada de los demás. Mientras Sakuno aún estaba parada en el marco de la puerta debatiéndose entre entrar o no.

-e-etto… ¿eres nueva? –escuchó la voz de una chica que estaba parada detrás de ella

-e-etto h-hai –respondió volteando a ver a la chica

-mi nombre es Nobara Ibaragi –se presentó

-m-mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki.

-mucho gusto Ryuzaki-san

-Nee Ibaragi-san ¿también estás en esta clase?

-hai

-y ¿cómo es? –le cuestionó nerviosa

-b-bueno, somos pocos y aunque provoquen escalofríos son buenas personas –le dijo con una sonrisa –y puedes llamarme Nobara.

-e-entonces tú puedes llamarme Sakuno.

-e-en ese caso ¿serías mi amiga? –preguntó tímidamente Nobara

-p-por supuesto –Sakuno le respondió con una sonrsia

-Me alegra que por fin haya otra chica en esta clase, así que entremos y te presentaré a todos –dijo jalando a Sakuno mientras entraban al aula.

-mira él es Yo-chan –le presentó a un niño de unos tres o cuatro años que estaba con Natsume -él es Natsume Hyuga

-ya la conozco va en mi salón y también conoce a Mikan así que no hay necesidad de que nos presentes –como siempre Natsume contestó frío y cortante

-b-bueno mejor continuemos –Nobara jaló a Sakuno donde estaban varios chicos –mira ellos son Hayate Matsudaira –el chico tenía el cabello corto y castaño –él es Hajime Yakumo –este chico tenía el cabello corto y negro, además de que traía la mayor parte del cuerpo vendado –y él es Rui Amane –este chico llevaba el cabello un poco largo y sus facciones finas le hacían parecer una chica –chicos ella es Sakuno Ryuzaki es nueva –la presentó

-es un placer conocerte Sakuno-chan –le dio la bienvenida Rui con una sonrisa

-e-el placer es mío –dijo haciendo una reverencia

-¿no estás feliz Nobara-chan? ya tienes otra amiga –esta vez Rui se dirigió a la chica del alice de hielo

-s-si –dijo con las mejillas sonrosadas

El sonido se la puerta abriéndose interrumpió aquella conversación haciendo que todos voltearan a ver. Por la puerta entró un chico de cabello corto negro con reflejos azules y un gorro, el chico tenía una especie de marca en forma de estrella debajo del ojo izquierdo.

-al parecer llegué a tiempo –dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca despreocupadamente

-¡Tsubasa-kyuu~n! –Rui corrió hacia el pobre chico, el cual al escuchar como lo llamaban se le coloreó la frente de azul en señal de disgusto

-¡¿qué demonios haces tú aquí?! ¡Creí que aún estabas de misión! –gritó el chico para después echarse a correr por toda el aula siendo perseguido por Rui

-vaya, veo que están muy animados el día de hoy –se escuchó la voz de un hombre.

Todos voltearon a ver al hombre que había hablado, Sakuno se sorprendió al verlo. El hombre iba vestido completamente de negro, usaba un antifaz blanco y varios anillos y aretes. Este se acercó hasta quedar a pasos de Sakuno.

-Mucho gusto soy el profesor de esta clase, puedes llamarme Persona –dijo con una sonrisa que a Sakuno le provocó escalofríos

-m-mucho gusto m-mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki –respondió haciendo una reverencia

-bien, como hoy solo a Nobara se le asignará una misión pueden irse –les informó Persona

Así todos hicieron caso al profesor y el primero en irse fue Natsume seguido por Yo-chan. Y justo antes de que Sakuno se fuera Tsubasa se acercó a ella.

-ya veo tú eres la chica nueva de la que me habló Mikan

-e-etto…

-ah cierto aún no me he presentado. Yo soy Tsubasa Andou mucho gusto –le dijo con una sonrisa

-e-etto mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakuno Ryuzaki

-bueno Sakuno-chan ya que no tenemos clase ¿quieres ir a la clase de habilidades especiales conmigo?

-e-etto yo…

-¿ya tienes planes?

-n-no es eso…

-en ese caso vamos –dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo y se iban juntos (supongo que es tradición jalar a los nuevos :3) –ah por cierto ¿podrías no mencionar que estoy en la clase de habilidades peligrosas? –le pidió con una sonrisa

-hai, pero ¿por qué?

-es que nadie, además de los de la clase peligrosa, sabe que estoy ahí y bueno no quiero que se preocupen, es mejor que piensen que me salto esa clase

-y-ya veo pero ¿qué es eso de las misiones?

-pues verás cómo nuestros alice son de los más fuertes por así decirlo nos asignan trabajos fuera de la academia, aunque nadie debe de saber que lo hacemos, pero no te preocupes no creo que te manden a una misión por el momento y si lo hacen de seguro irás acompañada por alguno de nosotros. –le explicó lo mejor que pudo –así que mantén todo en secreto ¿sí? -dijo mientras ponía un dedo sobre sus labios y guiñaba un ojo

-hai

Caminaron un rato más y llegaron frente a una puerta con un letrero que decía "habilidad especial". Tsubasa entró como si nada aun jalando consigo a Sakuno.

-Tsubasa-sempai –Mikan corrió a recibirlo –hace un momento me dijo que no iba a venir

-jeje es que me encontré con ella mientras paseaba –dijo señalando a Sakuno –dijo que no tenía clase y la traje conmigo

-¡Tsubasa! –se escuchó un gritó femenino y seguido se pudo ver un objeto volador que aterrizo en la cabeza del chico

-¡demonios Misaki! ¿Qué te pasa? –el chico del gorro reconoció la voz

-¿¡quién demonios te crees para saltarte las clases!?

-no sé de qué hablas si ya estoy aquí eso es lo que importa –dijo restándole importancia a lo que la chica de cabello corto solo suspiró

-Misaki-sempai ella es Sakuno-chan mi nueva compañera de la que te hablé -dijo Mikan interrumpiendo la pelea de sus sempais

-oh mucho gusto Sakuno-chan yo soy Misaki Harada

-m-mucho gusto Harada-sempai

-puedes decirme Misaki, Sakuno-chan. Bueno en cuanto a ti Tsubasa no ves que le das un mal ejemplo a tus kohais al saltarte las clases –regañó al chico de gorro

-hai, hai, hai

Mientras que Misaki seguía regañando a Tsubasa, Noda apareció de repente en medio del salón.

-¿ara?, oh Misaki-chan ¿qué fecha es hoy? –como siempre Noda de tantas distorsiones de espacio tiempo que lo absorbían no sabía ni en qué día estaba

-es el xx de xxxxx –le respondió como si nada

-ah entonces estoy en la fecha correcta –dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada

-bueno entonces que les parece si… -Noda no pudo terminar su frase, ya que nuevamente fue absorbido por otra distorsión

-el que acaba de aparecer y desaparecer es nuestro sensei, se llama Noda, aunque algunos le llaman Nodacchi –le explicó Mikan a Sakuno.

-Vaya parece muy buena persona.

-Lo es, aunque casi nunca está por culpa de su alice. Bueno Sakuno-chan hasta ahora ¿qué te ha parecido la escuela?

-Es bastante interesante y al menos aquí no tendré que ocultar mis habilidades de mis amigos –mientras decía eso recordaba a Tomoka y a los demás miembros del club de tennis del Seigaku que siempre la habían cuidado y nunca pudo contarles acerca de sus habilidades por miedo a que la rechazaran.

-Ne Sakuno-chan ¿te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Mikan al ver que Sakuno tenía la mirada ausente

-E-etto hai, es solo que extraño a mis amigos –dijo con una leve sonrisa

-no te preocupes Sakuno-chan puedes enviarles cartas, además de seguro harás nuevos amigos, por ejemplo yo ya te considero mi amiga –Trató de animarla Mikan

-Mikan tiene razón además nosotros también te consideramos nuestra nueva amiga –le dijo Misaki que ya había terminado de discutir con Tsubasa y este también se acercaba a la conversación con un notable golpe en la cabeza

-a-arigato –les respondió Sakuno con una sonrisa y las mejillas levemente sonrosadas

Miestras tanto en Seigaku…

Por los pasillos se veía deambular a Tomoka Osakada sin su ánimo habitual. Para ese momento varios chicos y chicas se habían enterado de lo que había hecho la entrenadora a su nieta; venderla a un internado. Claro que nadie aprobaba la actitud de la entrenadora, pero tampoco podían inmiscuirse en asuntos que no tenían que ver con ellos. Todos se dieron cuenta de que Osakada de verdad se encontraba mal cuando esta se cruzó con Ryoma Echizen y ella ni siquiera lo notó. Todos sabían la admiración de la chica hacia el tenista así que les extrañó demasiado cuando lo ignoró y pasó junto a él sin más.

-valla de verdad que Osakada se tomó muy a pecho lo de Ryuzaki –le dijo Horio, un chico de una ceja, a Echizen cuando la vieron pasar junto a ellos.

-hmp, no es mi asunto –respondió Ryoma como siempre indiferente

–sabes escuché que la entrenadora vendió a su nieta al mercado negro –mencionó Horio repitiendo uno de los muchos rumores que había en la escuela y el tenista solo lo ignoró –aunque no creo que sea eso, porque si así fuera ya la habrían arrestado. Aunque hay otros rumores de que la vendió a un centro de investigación y también hay uno de que se fue a una escuela para superdotados. Me pregunto cuál será la versión real –dijo pensativo

-pues pregúntale a Osakada es su mejor amiga ella debe de saber algo –le respondió Ryoma

-Iimposible, sabes que Osakada me odia –le dijo desanimado –oye Echizen mejor vamos y le preguntas tú, ya sabes que ella te idolatra –le dijo cambiando su estado de ánimo repentinamente

-no quiero –respondió tajante

-ahhhh vamos Echizen solo es ir y preguntarle –el chico de una ceja trataba de convencer al tenista

-no

-anda

-no

-vamos

-no

-anda

-no

-hazlo por mi ¿sí?

-menos

-eres muy cruel

-me halagas

-vamos y te dejaré de molestar por una semana

-un mes

-dos semanas

-dos meses

-tres semanas

-tres meses

-tres semanas y media

-cuatro meses

-un mes

-hecho –Echizen supo que era lo máximo que podría obtener así que accedió y fueron en busca de Osakada que se encontraba en su salón con la cabeza sobre sus brazos en el pupitre. –hey Osakada –le hablo el titular más joven de Seigaku

-ah hola Ryoma-sama –le saludó sin ánimos

-¿dónde está Ryuzaki? –como siempre Ryoma fue directo al punto

-ella… -Tomoka bajó la mirada –ella fue vendida a Gakuen Alice –dijo con la voz rota y lágrimas asomándose en sus ojos

Ninguno de los chicos supo que más decir, pues quedaron bastante impactados por la noticia.

-¿qué es Gakuen Alice? –se atrevió a preguntar Horio después de unos minutos de silencio

-es un internado especial, nadie recibe visitas, no pueden salir de ahí una vez que entras y si tienes suerte puede que te dejen enviar una carta. Dicen que usan a los estudiantes para hacer experimentos con ellos y los torturan –respondió la chica de coletas

-pero ¿cómo es que Ryuzaki terminó ahí? –otra vez Horio se aventuró a preguntar

-su abuela… -Tomoka por fin había levantado la mirada que iba llena de furia -¡LA VENDIÓ!

Hubo un silencio que duró bastante hasta que por fin la campana sonó reanudando las clases, así que los chicos regresaron a su salón despidiéndose de Osakada. Ambos llegaron a su salón y se fueron a su lugar en un silencio bastante inusual, bueno solo por parte de Horio.

* * *

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
